


Come Home With Me

by FlowersAndSkeletons



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Proposal, characters are in their mid 20's now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndSkeletons/pseuds/FlowersAndSkeletons
Summary: Years after the war, Glimmer and Catra talk about taking another step in their relationship.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is to make up for the angst of my last two fics! Enjoy!

Glimmer perched on the edge of a balcony overlooking Brightmoon. Thunderheads toiled over the mountains in the distance, the fresh scent of rain hanging in the air. The tail end of summer brought a cool breeze throughout the kingdom that trailed its fingers through Glimmer’s hair, raising goosebumps along her arms as she watched the sun fall to the horizon. Golden light cascaded over the castle behind her. 

She pulled one leg up to her chest and rested her head on her knee. Footsteps clicked on the marble tiles behind her, and she glanced over her shoulder. Adora smiled and swung her legs over the railing beside Glimmer. 

Her sandy hair was pinned away from her face, free from the ponytail she always used to wear. Her pale blue eyes were calmer, wiser, her face hollowed just a touch by the years. It was enough for Glimmer to notice how mature she looked now. A simple longsword rested on her hip. The old Horde coat was gone, replaced by a red leather jacket with She-Ra’s tiara in gold on the back. A long scar ran from her forehead to her cheek and skirted around the outer corner of her eye, a reminder from the last battle of the war. 

Glimmer could hardly believe six years had gone by so fast. 

“Hey,” Adora said. 

Glimmer smiled. “Hey.”

“How long have you been out here?” 

“Not long. Just enjoying the golden hour.”

“You really should wear a coat out here. It’s starting to get cold.” 

Glimmer shrugged and looked out over the landscape. “It’s not bad.” 

“Still.” Adora took a deep breath and blew it out through her mouth. “Are you going to see her today?” 

“I think so.”

“I would get going if you’re going to. I don’t want you flying home in the dark.” 

“Oh please, I’ll just teleport if it gets too late.” 

“Still.” 

Glimmer chuckled and gave Adora a quick squeeze. Her smile faded as she looked towards the whispering woods, fiddling with one of her silver helix piercings. “You should come with me,” she suggested. “I know how she gets sometimes but you guys have made up and I think she really would like to see you.” 

Adora shook her head, smiling sadly. “It’s okay, Glimmer. That’s your guys’ time with each other. Besides, I know Catra likes her space. If she wants to see me, she can have you tell me where she is and I’ll go find her.” 

“She does want to see you. She just doesn’t know how to say it.” 

“I know.” Adora put an arm around Glimmer’s shoulders and ruffled her hair. Glimmer laughed, combing her hair back into place as she swatted at Adora’s hands. Adora nudged her shoulder against Glimmer’s. “The rest of the princesses and Seahawk are coming over for game night later. We’ll be in the conference room when you get back.”

“You mean the war room?”

“Can’t really call it a war room now.” 

“Thank the stars for that, right?” 

“Yeah, no kidding.” Adora stepped back onto the balcony and hugged Glimmer. “Are you going to stay the night at her place or will I see you later?” 

“I’ll probably be back.” 

“Okay. I’ll see you then.” 

Glimmer stood on the railing of the balcony as Adora disappeared into the castle. She took a deep breath. Glittering crystalline wings appeared in a flash of light behind her. They were bright and ethereal like her mother’s, only she could will them in and out of existence. She smiled, remembering when Angella first taught her to conjure them. 

Entrapta, in her desperate race to understand the portals, found a way to reach into the space between dimensions that trapped Angella when the first portal was opened. After the war ended, she had nothing more to do with her research. Glimmer thanked her for it every day. 

Although both her parents were back, they all decided she would keep her position. Glimmer had proven herself as a queen, organizing relief missions and rebuilding the fallen kingdoms around Etheria. The princess alliance needed their leader, and the citizens needed consistent leadership in the aftermath of the war, especially after Angella’s sudden disappearance. They would help her govern, but the kingdom was hers to lead. 

“Besides,” Angella had added when they discussed it. “It’s time I retire. The new princess alliance ended the war, and now it’s your turn to lead.” 

And they did. Etheria prospered now in the wider universe, more than it ever had before. Glimmer thanked her lucky stars for that as she watched the world go on around her. It made her happy to see the people living their lives free of fighting, free from the constant threat of raids and sieges. For the first time in her life, the world was calm. 

A breeze caught her wings. With a grin, she leapt off the balcony and soared through the air. She glided over the forests surrounding Brightmoon, relishing the wind on her face as she headed for a little patch of woods at the top of a sheer mountainside cliff. Spiraling down, she slipped through the canopy and landed outside a small clearing. 

A squat cottage sat between the trees, decorated with flowering ivy that climbed up the walls. To the side, bordering the house, was a flourishing vegetable garden and a fruit tree a little taller than Glimmer. A figure clad in black pants and a flowy red tank top stooped over in the garden, a mane of messy brown hair obscuring their face. 

Glimmer smiled as she leaned against a tree and crossed her arms. “Perfuma would be proud of what you managed,” she said. 

Catra bolted upright. A bright grin lit her face. “Glimmer!” 

They leapt into each other’s arms, and Catra lifted Glimmer off her feet and spun her around. Setting her on the ground, she caught her lips in a gentle kiss. Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck and grinned up at her. 

“Miss me?” she teased. 

“I didn’t know you were coming today,” Catra said. 

“I figured I would stop by and check up on you since you’re all alone out here.” 

“I have Spike.” 

“Spike is a bunny that sometimes comes around because you give her carrot tops.”

“She still counts.” Catra took Glimmer’s hand and led her towards the cottage. “Come inside. I was just about to head in for the day.” 

Glimmer followed Catra into the cottage, a fire crackling low in the hearth in the small living room. They fell into the bed together, laughing in each other’s arms. Catra pressed a kiss to Glimmer’s jaw and rested her head on her chest. Glimmer smiled as she brushed her fingers through Catra’s mane, giggling as Catra kissed her neck and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

“I missed you, Princess,” Catra said. “I haven’t seen you in like a week.” 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Glimmer said. “There’s a new village being built and I’ve been dealing with all the problems coming out of that.” 

“How are things besides that?”

“They’re good. Things are good now.” 

“Don’t I know it.” Catra pushed herself up on her arms, smiling down at Glimmer. The queen cupped her face and smiled lovingly. “Can you believe it’s been four years already?” 

“They’ve gone by so fast.” 

Their first truce was made on Horde Prime’s ship, isolated together and trying to survive in the face of an enemy greater than either of them had ever imagined. The progress of their relationship wasn’t fast by any means after the war ended. It took months for them to make up, to apologize for everything they had done to each other, and another year and a half before anything blossomed between them. Catra made her home in the forest long before them. 

Glimmer thought of their first kiss on the edge of the cliff. She thought of Catra apologizing to Angella after she returned, apologizing to Micah and all the other princesses who now considered her a friend. She led relief missions at Glimmer’s side and helped rebuild Etheria. She fixed things. 

The queen pulled Catra into a long, easy kiss. “Come with me to the cliff. I want to watch the sunset,” she said. 

“Okay.” Catra helped her to her feet, and they walked through the trees hand in hand. They sat cross legged a short distance from the edge, watching the sun as it slipped beneath the horizon. Glimmer leaned her head on Catra’s shoulder. Catra took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles and holding their clasped hands in her lap. “What are you thinking about, Princess?” 

“Adora and I were talking about you earlier,” Glimmer said. “She says that if you want to see her, she can come out here and so you two can visit.” 

Catra straightened a touch. “I see her when I come to Brightmoon.”

“You haven’t come to Brightmoon in months.” 

“Princess, you know why I don’t come into the kingdoms.” 

“I know, but still. Scorpia and Adora miss you. Double Trouble asks about you when they’re around. I know Entrapta misses you, in her own weird way, and I…” Glimmer squeezed her hand. “ _ I  _ miss you. I just wish you weren’t living out here on your own.” 

“I miss you too, and them, but I have no problem living out here. I’ve got my garden to work on, I’ve got the flowers, I’ve got Spike. This place, it… it’s mine. I’ve never had that before.”

“You would have a place in Brightmoon, with me.” 

“With you, but not in Brightmoon.” Catra stood, staring out over the sunset as the sky turned purple and gold. Glimmer stood beside her. “We’ve gone over it a thousand times, but I still don’t forgive myself for all of it. I’ve told you that. Being in Brightmoon, living in a place I tried to destroy, it just doesn’t seem right to me.”

“I love a girl that I tried to kill.” Glimmer hugged Catra from behind, feeling her ropy muscles shift as she relaxed into her embrace. “Things change. We’re not teenagers fighting a war anymore. Everything is different now.” 

Catra sighed and held Glimmer’s hand. “I’ve been thinking about that. I just can’t.” 

“You could always come visit more. Spend the night with me.” She squeezed Catra’s waist, drawing a laugh from her. 

“Tempting. Maybe I’ll try to get over there more just because you promised me that.” 

Glimmer giggled and kissed the nape of her neck. “And I’ll try to come out here more often.” 

“Good.” Catra paused and lifted her head towards the darkening sky. Stars appeared in the wide expanse of navy blue, thousands upon thousands twinkling above them amidst the swirling clouds of the galaxy. She turned and stepped out of Glimmer’s arms, taking both of her hands. “Come live with me.” 

Glimmer’s eyes went wide. “What?” 

“Right here, just you and me and Spike. We can build a bigger house if you want. There’s running water set up. We’ve got the garden and the tree and I already hunt for anything else I need. You wouldn’t even be that far away from Brightmoon! We’ll tell Adora and Scorpia and all of them where we are so they can come visit, and any time you want to go back, you can just teleport us there.” Catra squeezed Glimmer’s hands and leaned in, her mismatched eyes soft and hopeful, pleading with her lover as she smiled. “We could be happy here. Together.” 

“Catra, I…” 

Glimmer sighed, closing her eyes. She didn’t want to say this. Even after so long, she didn’t want Catra to think that yet another person was leaving her. She promised herself that of everyone Catra ever loved, she would be the one to stay. She promised. 

“I can’t,” she finally said. “I’m a leader. I have responsibilities in Brightmoon, I can’t leave.” 

“Your mother and father can rule. And it’s not like you would be far from there. I can practically see the castle from where we’re standing.” 

“My parents aren’t leaders anymore. You knew about my talk with them. People need a leader that’s going to stay and after everything that’s happened… they need a queen.” 

“Well, I need Glimmer. Not a queen, just you.” Taking one of Glimmer’s hands in both of hers, she fell to one knee. Glimmer covered her mouth, eyes wide as Catra looked up at her. “I want a life with you, Glimmer. I want a home with you, a place just for us. I love you.” She held her breath. “Will you make a life with me?” 

Glimmer grinned as tears welled in her eyes. “Of course, I will.” Placing a hand under Catra’s chin, she pulled her into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around Catra’s neck as she held her tight. “I love you. We’ll find a way to make this work.” 

“I can try to come into Brightmoon more. Spending a few nights in your room won’t hurt, as long as I’m with you.” 

Smirking and rolling her eyes, Glimmer traced a pattern on Catra’s cheek. “You know, we could always build a little house separate from the castle if the place itself bothers you. At least we would be a little bit closer so I could still be present.” 

“Maybe.” Catra kissed her gently. “I just need some time getting adjusted to Brightmoon. We’ll see how that goes first, okay?” 

“Okay.” Glimmer rested her head on Catra’s chest, watching the sun disappear. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Catra rubbed her back. “We’ll be okay. You and I can make anything work. We’ll figure this out.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

“Good. Oh!” Glimmer pulled back, slipping off a simple silver ring from her hand and putting it on Catra’s left ring finger. Catra raised an eyebrow, and Glimmer smiled. “Rings are a tradition. My parents have them, too.” 

Catra smirked and planted a kiss on Glimmer’s forehead. “Whatever you say, Princess.” 


End file.
